48_46_group_fanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
SKE48 Members
Introduction Like in AKB48, regular auditions to recruit new members are held, and the future successful candidates, the Kenkyuusei Members (Research Students), take part of a in-training team of members that work as sub and under for the official members in various activities (mostly the Theater Performances). And then, when any of the official members graduate, a girl is promoted to fill the space. They currently have their own stage on the theater. All members from the 1st and 2nd generations never spent time as Kenkyuusei but rather formed later either Team S or Team KII. The remaining members from 3rd Generation onward spent time as Kenkyuusei before they were promoted to teams. Currently all the generations have at least one member in the group. Besides the regular auditions, SKE48 also participates on the AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi to recruit new members. SKE48 Kenkyuusei (1st Gen - 9th Gen) * Bolded names indicate members, which are still active in SKE48 or one of the sister groups. * Italicized names indicate members with pending graduations * The members' pictures are of members who are still active in SKE48 and are listed in accordance to the alphabetical order of members in each generation. '1st Generation' * Announced July 30, 2008. * 21 members formed Team S on October 5, 2008. Members (21): Bae Suzy, Chen GuanHui, Chen Ke, Chen MeiJun, Chen WenYan, Dai Meng, Feng XinDuo, Kang Sira, Li YuanYuan, Lin SiYi, Liu LiFei, Liu ShuXian, Lu Ting, Luo HanYue, Mo Han, Muto Tomu, Nong YanPing, Pan YanQi, Wang ShiMeng, Xiong XinYao, Xu JiaQi * Now in Team S (1): Muto Tomu * Now in Team KII (1): Liu LiFei * Now Graduated (19): Li YuanYuan, Liu ShuXian, Nong YanPing, Luo HanYue, Chen WenYan, Chen GuanHui, Kang Sira, Dai Meng, Lu Ting, Feng XinDuo, Lin SiYi, Xu JiaQi, Wang ShiMeng, Mo Han, Bae Suzy, Chen MeiJun, Chen Ke, Pan YanQi, Xiong XinYao '2nd Generation' * Announced March 29, 2009. * 19 members formed Team KII on May 25, 2009. Members (19): Akimoto Manatsu, Han Sohee, Huang TingTing, Ito Karin, Jiang Shan, Jiang Yun, Kim Jiwon, Kong XiaoYin, Li YuQi, Lin Nan, Matsumura Sayuri, Qian BeiTing, Qiu XinYi, Shinuchi Mai, Wang XiaoJia, Wu ZheHan, Xu Han, Zhang XiaoYing, Zhao Yue * Now in Team KII (1): Matsumura Sayuri * Now in Team E (1): Jiang Shan * Now Graduated (17): Akimoto Manatsu, Jiang Yun, Qian BeiTing, Wang XiaoJia, Wu ZheHan, Kong XiaoYin, Huang TingTing, Kim Jiwon, Han Sohee, Lin Nan, Li YuQi, Xu Han, Shinuchi Mai, Zhao Yue, Ito Karin, Qiu XinYi, Zhang XiaoYing '3rd Generation' * Announced November 1, 2009 * 12 members formed Team E on December 6, 2010. Members (16): Feng XiaoFei, Hao WanQing, Huang EnRu, Liu JiongRan, Liu ZengYan, Qing YuWen, Song XinRan, Su ShanShan, Sun Rui, Tian ShuLi, Wan LiNa, Xu YangYuZhuo, Yi JiaAi, Zhang DanSan, Zhang YuGe, Zhang YuXin * Now in Team S (2): Song XinRan, Sun Rui * Now in Team E (2): Qing YuWen, Xu YangYuZhuo * Now in AKB48 (1): Huang EnRu * Now Graduated (11): Tian ShuLi, Liu ZengYan, Zhang DanSan, Zhang YuGe, Yi JiaAi, Zhang YuXin, Su ShanShan, Wan LiNa, Liu JiongRan, Feng XiaoFei, Hao WanQing '4th Generation' * Announced September 30, 2010. * 4 members formed Team E on December 6, 2010. Members (14): Chen Lin, Chen YunLing, He XiaoYu, Hu XiaoHui, Li Zhao, Liu ShengNan, Sun XinWen, Wang JiaLing, Wang Shu, Xu ZiXuan, Yan MingJun, Yang HuiTing, Yuan YuZhen, Zhang MengHui * Now in Team E (1): Wang JiaLing * Now Graduated (13): Liu ShengNan, Yuan YuZhen, Xu ZiXuan, Chen Lin, Yan MingJun, Wang Shu, Zhang MengHui, Li Zhao, Hu XiaoHui, He XiaoYu, Yang HuiTing, Chen YunLing, Sun XinWen '5th Generation' * Announced October 16, 2011 Members (17): Bai XinYu, Cheng Ge, Fu ZiQi, Han JiaLe, Ikuta Erika, Lin JiaPei, Lu Jing, Lv Yi, Ma Fan, Qi YuZhu, Shibuya Nagisa, Wang LuJiao, Xie Ni, Yang BingYi, Yu JiaYi, Zeng XiaoWen, Zuo JiaXin * Now in Team S (1): Lv Yi * Now in Team E (2): Ikuta Erika, Lin JiaPei * Now Graduated (12): Ma Fan, Yang BingYi, Zuo JiaXin, Xie Ni, Zeng XiaoWen, Han JiaLe, Fu ZiQi, Wang LuJiao, Lu Jing, Qi YuZhu, Yu JiaYi, Shibuya Nagisa * Former Kenkyuusei (2): Cheng Ge, Bai XinYu '6th Generation' * Announced February 28, 2013 Members (14): Chen YuQi, Du QiuLin, Feng SiJia, Gao XueYi, Jin YingYue, Ma YuLing, Pan YingQi, Shen MengYao, Song YuShan, Sun ZhenNi, Xie TianYi, Xiong QinXian, Yuan YiQi, Zhou ShiYu * Now in Team KII (4): Ma YuLing, Shen MengYao, Sun ZhenNi, Yuan YiQi * Now in Team E (1): Song YuShan * Now Graduated (9): Jin YingYue, Feng SiJia, Zhou ShiYu, Pan YingQi, Gao XueYi, Du QiuLin, Xie TianYi, Chen YuQi, Xiong QinXian '7th Generation' * Announced March 15, 2015 Members (11): Abe Mei, Fei QinYuan, Hong PeiYun, Hu LiZhi, Jiang ShuTing, Jiang ZhenYi, Li Zi, Shen XiaoAi, Tao BoEr, Xu SiYang, Yang YuanYuan * Now in Team S (2): Fei QinYuan, Hong PeiYun * Now in Team KII (3): Jiang ShuTing, Jiang ZhenYi, Yang YuanYuan * Now in Team E (2): Hu LiZhi, Li Zi * Now Graduated (4): Shen XiaoAi, Tao BoEr, Abe Mei, Xu SiYang '8th Generation' * Announced November 19, 2016 Members (14): Chen JiaYing, Hao JingYi, Kim Jihyeon, Li ChiaYi, Li MeiQi, Li YuQian, Li XingYu, Wang SiYue, Wang XiYuan, Wang XinYanTianTian, Yang MeiQi, Zhang QiongYu, Zheng DanNi, Zhu XiaoDan * Now in Team S (3): Chen JiaYing, Hao JingYi, Wang XinYanTianTian * Now in Team KII (4): Kim Jihyeon, Li ChiaYi, Li YuQian, Wang SiYue * Now in Team E (1): Zheng DanNi * Now Graduated (6): Wang XiYuan, Yang MeiQi, Li MeiQi, Li XingYu, Zhang QiongYu, Zhu XiaoDan '9th Generation' * Announced December 31, 2018 Members (16): Akahori Kimie, Fujimoto Fuyuka, Ichioka Ayumi, Iriuchijima Sayaka, Ishikawa Kanon, Iwata Hina, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawanago Natsumi, Kawashima Miharu, Lin ShuQing, Suzuki Ena, Xie FeiFei, Yan Qin, Ye ShuQi, Zhang JiaYu, Zhang Run * Now in Team S (2): Xie FeiFei, Zhang Run * Now in Team E (3): Iwata Hina, Kamikokuryo Moe, Lin ShuQing * Now in Team Kenkyuusei (10): Akahori Kimie, Fujimoto Fuyuka, Iriuchijima Sayaka, Ishikawa Kanon, Kawanago Natsumi, Kawashima Miharu, Suzuki Ena, Yan Qin, Ye ShuQi, Zhang JiaYu * Now Graduated (1): Ichioka Ayumi Draft Members '1st Generation' * Announced November 10, 2013 Members (5): Chen HuiJing, Huang ChuYin, Tang LiJia, Xie LeiLei, Yang KeLu * Now in Team S (1): Huang ChuYin * Now in Team E (2): Tang LiJia, Xie LeiLei * Now Graduated (2): Yang KeLu, Chen HuiJing '2nd Generation' * Announced May 10, 2015 Members (6): Chen JunYu, Gao Chong, Liu JingHan, Lu TianHui, Ran Wei, Zhao JiaRui * Now in Team S (1): Zhao JiaRui * Now in Team KII (2): Chen JunYu, Lu TianHui * Now Graduated (3): Gao Chong, Ran Wei, Liu JingHan '3rd Generation' * Announced in January 21, 2018 Members (4): Hirata Shiina, Nakano Airi, Otani Yuki, Zhou RuiLin * Now in Team S (2): Nakano Airi, Otani Yuki * Now in Team E (1): Hirata Shiina * Now Graduated (1): Zhou RuiLin Transferred Member '1st Generation' Members (3): Arai Yuki, Kim Yewon, Sakaguchi Riko * Now in Team S (2): Kim Yewon, Sakaguchi Riko * Now in Team KII (1): Arai Yuki By Team Team S Members Team KII Members Team E Members Kenkyuusei Members Category: SKE48